Bell of Chirin
by Indigo Dragoness
Summary: A young lamb witnesses his mother being killed by the Wolf King, he goes out for revenge but must become strong like him. Adapted from the anime Ringing Bell with the influence of the Lion King movies & The Last Unicorn.
1. Chirin Come

A/N: Ahh, I finally got around to putting this up. I watched this anime on YouTube and I thought the ending kinda sucked but I was suddenly having a brainstorm that involved unicorns from "The Last Unicorn". So, here it is. Originally, this was to be pure Disney, but I'm not sure whether this is mostly pure-Disney or Miyazaki material. I think you guys should decide. Enjoy! Oh, please, polite constructive cretique, okey-dokeys? And if you bug me about a stupid rule in the reviews, I'll eat your soul. J/K But for real, I'd prefer you do that by e-mail.

Disclaimer: The plot, song & characters belong to Saniro. I just made a few modifaction.

Bell of Chirin

Chapter 1, "Chirin Come":

_The wind blows hard in the Great Mountains as winter comes, this also begins the melody intro as the camera still cruises through the mountains. Then comes to some icicles, one falls in a small pool as the camera backs out and the title appears._

Chirin come

Come & play

And chase all the clouds away

_The camera cuts to the mountains._

Little one on the run

How far will you roam?

_Then cuts to a gorge covered in snow._

Chirin come

Come & play

Let your dreams carry you away

_Appears a credit saying "Adapted from the anime 'Ringing Bell'". Once it fades, it comes to a forest._

Hear the bell

You love so well

That brings you back home

_It now comes to a cliff covered in snow._

Run & play

In the snow

For now that's all the life you'll know

Seasons pass

You will see

_It comes a close-up of the forest in its winter frost._

That Life's not all that free

Chirin, where are you now?

I hear that old familiar sound

_Now comes the semi-final scene, a farmyard with a large tree in the middle of it._

Chirin ring

Ring your bell

Let me know all is well

_The very final scene, behind the barn where an old wheel lays against it. Then fades to a blinding light as the music fades. Appears inside the barn where the sheep dwell, a few sheep have new offspring, one particular ewe has a little boy, the others gaze at him._

Sheep: Aww. (chattering)

Ewe: So, what's his name?

Mother: The farmer has named him… "Chirin".

Ewe #2: Oh, how adorable.

_Fades to another blinding light, appears in it all of a sudden is a little golden bell, soon does it appear to be attached to a string around the neck of a little white lamb, an older Chirin. As he walks by._

_(Bell ringing gently)_

Narrator: When we are young, we don't know a lot of things.

Chirin: Huh?

Narrator: But the small amount of knowledge we do possess can make us happy. Knowing our home, our friends, how to get places.

_Chirin turns and walks backwards for a moment._

Narrator: And maybe how to get back.

Chirin: (Sneezes)

Narrator: The world is a strange, new place.

Chirin: Oh!

Narrator: A great puzzle.

_Suddenly, Chirin spots an orange butterfly._

Narrator: The sights, the sounds & the smells. Those are its pieces.

_The butterfly lands on Chirin's head, he notices._

Narrator: We see things we know nothing about. Things that surprise us, and sometimes, sadden us.

_Chirin soon becomes fascinated by the butterfly._

Narrator: But, as we explore & grow, the time comes when we learn.

_Chirin starts chasing after the butterfly._

Narrator: We learn about the world, and we grow older.

_The lamb stops as the butterfly flies over him. He ends up falling over backwards and many butterflies fly out, the scenery changes to a green pasture as it is now spring._

Chirin: (Laughing, frolicking) Here I come!

_He chases after the butterflies as the other sheep & lambs graze._

Sheep: (Bleating)

Chirin: Hi everyone! Oop! Coming through.

_He starts crawling under and over the others. Then he goes off to frolic again._


	2. New Friends

A/N: Ahh, now for part 2. I think it's now become my policy to update my long or finished stories once a week. FYI, this is a finished story, I just have to put up one chapter at a time. Anyways, this chapter introduces Chirin's mother whom I have named, also the rabbit Chirin plays with whom I made into a main character also a couple characters whom I created, Chirin's soon-to-be girlfriend & her mom. I repeat, please use polite constructive cretique, okey-dokeys? And if you bug me about a stupid rule in the reviews, I'll eat your soul. J/K But for real, I'd prefer you do that by e-mail.

Anyways thanks to...

Notorious, thanks for being the first to review. I heard someone mention on YouTube that the anime "Ringing Bell" is a smidge similar to the story "One Stormy Night". Though, I can't find it as an animated film, just the book. Also, it said the other creature was a goat rather than a lamb.

Part 2, New Friends:

_The young lamb starts running up the hill._

Narrator: Our young friend's name is Chirin, he has more energy than all the lambs in the pasture put together. He wears a bell around his neck, although Chirin likes the sound, it's there to help his mother find him if he is ever lost.

_He rolls down the hill into a summersault._

Narrator: Or fall when he doesn't watch where he's going.

_He crashes into the fence, looks around then spots someone._

Chirin: Mama!

_Cuts to his mother, Flower then to Chirin running towards her._

Flower: Hello, Chirin.

Chirin: Did you see my summersault?

Flower: Yes, very good.

_Chirin & his mother share a nuzzle._

Flower: Chirin, listen to me, I don't want you playing outside the fence.

Chirin: Oh, why?

Flower: The world can be a dangerous place, if we stay behind the fence, we'll be safe. You see that mountain? That's where the Wolf King lives and his favorite food is sheep.

Chirin: Oh, yuck. Why would he like sheep? Clover is much better. If he ever comes down here, I'll show him a thing or two.

Flower: Oh, no you won't, I don't want you ever to go near him, or any of his pack.

Chirin: O.K., but I'm not afraid of him or any other wolf.

_Just then, a rabbit pops out of the clovers, Chirin starts chasing & playing with him. That's when he meets another lamb, she wears a pink ribbon around her neck._

Lamb: Oh! (giggles)

Chirin: (Chortles)

Flower: Are you listening? I don't ever want you going beyond that fence.

Chirin: Sure, Mama.

Bunny: C'mon, you two, let's play.

Chirin: O.K.

Lamb: Yeah!

Flower: Chirin? Chirin!

Lambs/Bunny: (Laughing)

_Too late, the 2 lambs & bunny have gone off._

Flower: Oh, Chirin.

_The lambs & bunny play together, frolicking & leaping about. The lambs accidentally butt heads._

Both: Oof! (laugh)

Chirin: I'm Chirin.

Lamb: My name's Vesta.

Bunny: You can call me Poppy.

Lambs/Poppy: (Laughing)

_They continue playing in the daffodils as a reprise plays._

Chirin Come

Follow me

The whole world I will let you see

Seasons come, one & all

_Shows a sundown as the sheep start returning to the barn._

Summer, spring, winter, fall

Chirin, come

Come & play

Let your dreams carry you away

Hear the bell you love so well

That brings you back home

_Flower starts searching for him._

Flower: Chirin, Chirin, where are you? Where are you, Chirin?

_She turns to another ewe that's Vesta's mother, Ivy._

Flower: Ivy, have you seen my son, Chirin?

Ivy: No Flower. Not since this afternoon, my Vesta's gone too.

Flower: Oh, Chirin! Chirin! Chirin.

_She searches for him right when night falls, she comes to a cliff, at the bottom is a log with some other woodland critters; a chipmunk, a hedgehog & a raccoon._

Flower: Chirin! Where are you, Chirin?

_The critters come to her._

Flower: Have any of you seen my son?

Raccoon: Nope, sorry.

_She then asks some possums hanging upside-down on a tree branch._

Flower: He was wearing a bell around his neck.

All 3 possums: Haven't seen him.

_She then asks an owl._

Flower: He was playing here today with another lamb & a rabbit.

Owl hoots: No.

_She continues to wander, she stops and looks up at the night sky._

Flower: Where are you, Chirin? (crying) Huh?

_She then hears a faint bell ringing. Chirin, Vesta & Poppy turn out to be under a log, sleeping._

Chirin/Vesta: (Yawning)

_They start to go off._

Chirin: How'd it get dark so soon?

Vesta: Time flies when you sleep.

_They then spot Chirin's mother._

Chirin: Mama, you found us.

Flower: There you are. What have you been doing? Staying out passed dark, you had me worried half to death. Sometimes, you really disappoint me. And after I just warned you about the Wolf King & his pack.

Chirin: Sorry.

_Flower breaks down and they cuddle together._

Flower: (Crying) It's all right, Chirin, you're still my favorite little boy.

Vesta: Oh, my mother's probably worried about me too.


	3. Proud of Your Boy

A/N: Chapter 3 is now upon ye. It features a deleted song from Disney's "Aladdin" called "Proud of Your Boy", I'd love to thank SirenGarg for making the "Ringing Bell" music video with that song, I'd like to thank her for putting the movie itself up. Well, enjoy!

Part 3, "Proud of Your Boy":

_The 3 sheep walk home together._

Chirin: I'm sorry, Mama, I was playing so hard with Vesta & Poppy the little rabbit, and then we ate some clover, and before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

Flower: I know, Chirin, I know.

Chirin: I won't ever do it again, Mama.

Flower: Oh, my Chirin.

_The 3 return to the barn, Vesta is asleep with her mother and Chirin lies aside his sleeping mother. But he thinks about how he worried Flower, more than once, he's disappointed her. Background music plays._

Proud of your boy

I'll make you proud of your boy

Believe me, bad as I've been, Ma

You're in for a pleasant surprise

_The next morning, Chirin's in the meadow with Vesta, their mothers watch over them._

I've wasted time

I've wasted me

So say I'm slow for my age

A late bloomer, okay, I agree

_Poppy appears, Chirin & Vesta start playing with him._

Poppy: Boo! (chewing)

Chirin/Vesta: (Laughing)

Chirin's mother: (Lowers head, shakes it)

_She watches them go off, frolicking._

That I've been one rotten kid

Some son, some pride & some joy

But I'll get over these lousin' up

Messin' up, screwin' up times

_The lambs & bunny start playing peek-a-boo._

You'll see, Ma, now comes the better part

Someone's gonna make good, cross his stupid heart

Make good and finally make you

Proud of your boy

_They then played leapfrog._

Tell me that I've been a louse & a loafer

You won't get a fight here, no ma'am

Say I'm a goldbrick, a goof-off, no good

But that couldn't be all that I am

_They then came to a stream and had a drink._

Water flows under the bridge

Let it pass, let it go

There's no good reason that you should believe me

Not yet, I know, but

_They come to another clover patch, then ate some._

Someday & soon

I'll make you proud of your boy

Though I can't make myself taller

Or smarter or handsome or wise

_They then started off towards the barn once the sun started to set._

I'll do my best, what else can I do?

Since I wasn't born perfect

Like Dad or you

Mom, I will try to

Try hard to make you

Proud of your boy

_Song ends_

_The lambs meet up with their mothers._

Chirin: Mama.

Vesta: Mommy.

Flower: Chirin, my boy.

Chirin: I've come back before sundown.

Flower: I'm glad you did.

Ivy: I'm glad you're here too, Vesta.

Chirin: Soon, Mama, you'll see, I'll make you proud of your boy.


	4. Legends of the Great Mountains

A/N: Ahh, here's where we find out a smidge more about characters who later make an appearance such as the wolves, the unicorns & the Red Bull. Also introduces the old, pompous ram named Clifford whom is Vesta's dad. Enjoy! Red Bull (c) Rankin/Bass though he isn't the same from "The Last Unicorn". Enjoy!

Part 4, Legends of the Great Mountains:

_That night, the sheep are all in the barn, they're all telling about the Great Mountains & its inhabitants. The oldest ram, Clifford tells one._

Clifford: Now, you all know about the Wolf King. But, what some of you probably don't know is that he is recognized by his black fur & the red scar on his eye, he has 3 flunkies whom he always hunts with.

Lambs: Ooh.

Clifford: But, there are other creatures who inhabit the Great Mountains, such as unicorns.

Lambs: Ooh.

Vesta: What are unicorns, Daddy?

Clifford: Unicorns are magical creatures who live up in the Great Mountains, they look like horses but with deer legs and their tails are long with a batch of fur at the end of it. They also have a long spiral horn in the middle of their foreheads.

Poppy: What do they do?

Clifford: Well, they have magical powers, they can drain the poison out of lakes & streams, also bring dead folk back to life.

Chirin: Ohh.

Clifford: But, the unicorn is a symbol of purity & love.

_Chirin & Vesta accidentally eat the same hay strand._

Poppy: No kiddin' about "love".

Chirin: Yuck!

Vesta: Eew!

Poppy: (Snickering)

Vesta: Daddy, is it true about the unicorns?

Clifford: That depends, if you deeply believe in them enough, they just may show up. There is also a threat to the unicorns, he is called the Red Bull.

Vesta: The red bull? What is he?

Clifford: He is a giant bull ghost made entirely out of fire, his horns are that of a wild ox. And his favorite food is unicorns & sheep.

Chirin/Vesta: (Gasp)

Clifford: Well, that's enough stories, young ones, it's time for sleep.

Chirin: (Yawns) O.K. sir.

Vesta: Sure, father.

Poppy: Good night, Vesta, Chirin.

Chirin: Night Poppy.

Vesta: Bye.

_They go to sleep with their mothers. The next morning, Vesta, Chirin & Poppy are on a hill, looking towards the Great Mountain._

Chirin: The Great Mountain.

Poppy: It looks like a pretty awesome place.

Vesta: Do you guys think unicorns live there?

Poppy: I think they do.

Chirin: I think so too.

Poppy: It's a shame we're not allowed beyond the fence to see if there are unicorns.

Vesta: Yeah, but wolves live there too. And wolves mean the Wolf King, he's bad news. And the Red Bull, he's even badder news.

Chirin: Aww, I'm not afraid of the Wolf King nor the Red Bull. If they show their faces here, I'll show 'em a thing or three.

Vesta: Oh Chirin, you're pretty brave.

Poppy: Chirin, I think you & Vesta are my best friends.

Chirin: You're mine too, Poppy.

Vesta: Mine too. (kisses him)

Poppy: (Ears pop up) Ahh… (falls over)

Chirin: C'mon, let's play some more peek-a-boo.

Poppy: (Pops back up) Yeah.

_They then start playing their favorite game, peek-a-boo._

Poppy: Boo!

Chirin: Ah! (laughs)

Vesta: Boo! (giggles)


	5. A Tragedy Arises

A/N: Now here's part 5, where we get a first glimps at the Wolf King & his 3 flunkies

Part 5, A Tragedy Arises:

_One dark night, the sheep were all in the barn, fast asleep, Chirin is by his mother's side and Vesta is by hers & her father's, Clifford. Chirin lay beside his mother in an awkward position._

(Wind howling hard)

Chirin: (Snoring)

_Meanwhile, outside the barn's fence are 4 uninvited guests, plotting._

Voice: All right, you guys know what to do.

Voice 2: Yeah, we take care of the dogs while the boss goes in for the kill.

Voice 3: Then it's dinnertime for us.

Voice 1: Shut up, it's not for just us, it's for the whole pack.

Voice 3: Oh yeah, I forgot.

_Back in the barn, the sheep are still sleeping peacefully, but just then, all of a sudden…_

Dogs: (Barking & yipping)

_The sheep all awoke to the barking outside._

Sheep: (Clamoring)

_They all stare at the door, just then, the door flies open to reveal the Wolf King!_

Sheep: (Excited clamoring)

_The sheep run towards the back of the barn, the Wolf leaps in and persuades them. Chirin sits there, still too groggy to notice._

Chirin: Huh?

_He notices as the Wolf grabs a sheep, throws it to the ground and kills it (this is only shown in the shadows). Chirin watches helplessly as the Wolf lays his paw on the sheep carcass and stares at Chirin, licking his lips._

Wolf: (Growls)

_Chirin trembles but Flower runs towards him._

Flower: Chirin!

_The Wolf notices her running towards her son._

Flower: Chirin! No-o-o-o-o-o-o!

Wolf: (Snarls)

_The Wolf leaps forward as she covers Chirin with her body and the Wolf strikes. Soon, the wolves have gone with one pray, the others crowd around Flower as Chirin comes out from under her._

Chirin: Oh. (yawns) I knew he wouldn't like lamb. I'm glad the wolves are gone 'cause I wanna go back to sleep. Don't you, Mama?

_He cuddles against Flower, not realizing what happened to her._

Chirin: Huh? Mama? What's wrong, Mama? Why won't you get up? Did the wolf hurt you, Mama?

_He walks around her as the others watch, they don't have the heart to tell him._

Chirin: I learned my lesson, I'll stay away from the wolves. (shakes Flower's leg) Mama, what's wrong? What's wrong?

_He then realizes the tragic truth with tears in his eyes, his mother is dead._

Chirin: (Whimpering) Mama, you can't be dead, you just can't be! Mama! (crying) Mama!

_He climbs on her, trying to unsuccessfully revive her._

Chirin: Get up, don't leave me! (crying) Mama, come back!

_The others watch in heartbreak as Chirin continues to mourn for his mother, Vesta sheds a tear._

Chirin: Mama! (continues crying)

_He slides down off of her._

Chirin: It's not fair.

_The others mourn Flower & Chirin with their heads down._

Chirin: (Sniffling, whimpering)

Narrator: Chirin couldn't understand what his mother could have done to deserve dying at the paws of the Wolf King. What did any of the sheep do for that matter?

_Chirin turns to the open door, tearfully._

Narrator: But the wolves still came and the sheep still die. Helpless at the fangs of their enemy.

_Chirin then turns towards the door and walks angrily to it._

Narrator: Nature had been unfair to Chirin… and his mother.

Chirin: (Whimpering)

_He continues to walk off, he stops at the fence and looks back at the others who all stare at him._

Sheep: What's he doing? Is he going off?

_Vesta goes to him and they run into Poppy._

Poppy: What's going on? I heard the wolves were down here.

Chirin: I'm gonna show the Wolf King a thing or 2.

_He takes a step out, but Vesta stops him._

Vesta: Chirin, no.

Chirin: Wha?

Vesta: You're not allowed beyond the fence, besides, your mother said…

Chirin: She's not here anymore, in case you forgot.

Poppy: Where is she?

Vesta: She was killed by the Wolf King.

Poppy: Oh jeez, I'm sorry.

Vesta: Well, I'm still here. And I say you shouldn't go near the Wolf King or any of his pack.

Chirin: He has to pay for what he did to my mother.

_Vesta & Poppy go in front of him._

Poppy: Well, you're not going alone.

Vesta: Yeah, we're coming with ya.

Chirin: No! I have to do this alone, but I promise I'll be back as soon as I can.

Vesta: Please, Chirin, don't leave.

Chirin: I have to, Vesta, I'll be back soon, I promise.

_He then gallops off beyond the fence, towards the Great Mountains._

Vesta: Good-bye, Chirin.

Poppy: You'll always be our best friend.

Narrator: Vesta & Poppy weren't sure they would ever see their friend, Chirin again. He was heading for the Great Mountains to the wolves.

Vesta: (Crying)

Poppy: (Rubs Vesta leg for comfort)


	6. Chirin Meets the Wolves

A/N: Now, here's where we get to know a little more about the wolves such as what they look like.

Part 6, Chirin Meets The Wolves:

_Chirin climbs the mountain all night, he finally makes it to a lair where he presumes the wolves live._

Chirin: Hey you! Wolf! Hey Wolf!

Wolf Lackey #1: Hey, keep it down, ya pest!

Wolf lackey #2: Some of us are trying to sleep!

Wolf lackey #3: If you're tryin' to find the boss, look up.

_Chirin does so, he looks above him and sees Wolf King on a big rock._

Chirin: Ohh! (falls over)

_He looks up and sees the wickedness in his eyes & scar._

Chirin: (Quivering) Oh, I'm going to kill you! You killed my mother, I'm gonna kill you!

_He tries to climb up the rock, but isn't successful, he just falls down, but he tries again._

Chirin: (Grunting) I mean it! Oh!

_He falls over again, and leaps back up, grabbing Wolf King's tail._

Chirin: I hate you!

_But Wolf King just swishes his tail back and Chirin falls down a cavern. He gets back up and tries his hardest to get back up, he hangs onto the cliff._

Chirin: Oh Wolf King, you killed my mother! You killed her-r-r-r-r-r-r-r!

_He then falls down into the darkness of the cavern and lays there._

Chirin: (Panting)

_The 3 lackeys watch him from above._

Lackey #1: (Chuckles) That takes care of that little pest, eh Cinder?

Cinder: Sure did, Brink. What do you think, Frost?

Frost: Yeah, the boss sure showed him. (cackling)

_They return to sleep. The next morning, Wolf King & his lackeys are having a drink at a small pool. Brink appears to be a sort of tan-ish color with a white underside, Cinder is light gray with a white patch on his chin and Frost is all white, as for the King himself, he is all black and has a red crecent-shaped scar over his right eye. Then Chirin shows up. Wolf King & his lackeys turn to him._

Chirin: All right, Wolf, I've decided to be your apprentice, learn to be strong just as if I were a real wolf like you & your lackeys.

Brink: You, a wolf? (sputters) That's a laugh.

Chirin: I'm sick of being a sheep, all we ever do is stand in corners and shake. I wanna learn to be a scary wolf like you are. You like the idea of me becoming your apprentice, don't you?

_Wolf King starts walking towards him with his lackeys following and Chirin climbs onto a large rock. The wolves walk past him and Chirin climbs down, Wolf King climbs onto a ledge._

Wolf King: (Yawning, stretching)

_He shakes and lies there, apparently trying to ignore Chirin._

Chirin: Wolf, I'd be a really great apprentice, why don't you let me try?

Frost: Because you're just a weak little herbivore.

Chirin: I'm not gonna leave you alone until you say yes, so why don't you just wake up and listen? Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!!!!

Wolf King: Pipe down, pipsqueak! What's a runt like you bother me for?

Chirin: I want you to teach me to be a scary wolf!

Frost: Ha! You? A scary wolf? Do us all a favor, shrimp, go back to your meadow and grow fat, then in a couple months, we'll have you for dinner.

Chirin: But I wanna be like you!

Cinder: Aww, can't we just eat him now, boss?

Wolf King: No, Cinder. How 'bout this, pipsqueak? You go out and prove yourself worthy, if things don't work out, we'll eat you.

Chirin: Sounds good to me, no hard feelings.

_Chirin gets on top of a small boulder in-front of the wolves._

Frost: I still say we should just eat him now before he works my last nerve.

Chirin: Oh, you 3 think I'm fooling around, but I'm serious!

Brink: Twerp.

Cinder: Pest.

Frost: Lamb chop. (gets whacked by Wolf King) Ow!

Chirin: Humph! Fine, be that way! You'll see how much I want to be a wolf.

_He runs off down the mountain, the 3 goons turn to Wolf King._

Cinder: Boss, how can you agree to a pest like him?

Frost: Yeah, he's just a worthless little sheep.

Wolf King: Oh, things won't work out, him becoming my apprentice.

Brink: But what if it does?

Wolf King: We'll eat him anyway.

Frost: Ooh, boss, I love the way you plot.


	7. First Hunt

A/N: Here's where Chirin tries to prove his worthiness to the wolves and the Wolf King's name is revealed at the end. Thank you hazlov2004 for the alert & comment! I love you! Well, onto the story.

Part 7, First Hunt:

_In a plain, Chirin is looking around. That's when he spots a herd of buffalo. They're happily grazing, minding their own business until Chirin comes._

Buffalo: (Bellowing)

Chirin: (Howling)

_One lowers his head down to him._

Buffalo: Huh?

Buffalo 2: What?

Chirin: Watch it, I'm a wolf and I'm gonna eat you. (howling)

_Of course, the buffalo just stand there, staring at him in disbelief._

Chirin: You'd better start running in terror!

Buffalo: (Laughing hysterically)

Chirin: I'm gonna eat you up, so you better start running!

_He stands with his chest high, but the buffalo just blows him away with a snort._

Chirin: Whoa!

_Another buffalo kicks him, he goes flying off._

Chirin: (Screaming)

_He lands in a clearing, a skunk finds him._

Chirin: Maybe I should start smaller.

Skunk: (Laughing)

Chirin: You'll do nicely, wise guy!

_The skunk sprays in Chirin's face, he falls backwards and lies on his back._

Chirin: (Groans)

_Some gophers pop out of their holes and start pointing & laughing at him._

Chirin: (Leaps back to his feet) Beat it!

_The gophers go back in their holes._

Chirin: That's right.

_He goes to a hole and watches it but the gophers begin to tease him, one of the gophers appears behind him and pulls on his tail._

Chirin: (Yelps)

_Another gopher behind him comes up and claws his behind, Chirin leaps up in surprise and falls head first into the hole, the gophers then bury him in dirt and roll him into a ball. The gopher is on top rolling him._

Gopher: (Humming)

Chirin: Hey! What's going on? Hey!

_The gophers then roll him down a hill._

Chirin: Hey! Get me out of here! (screams)

_The dirt ball busts open as it hits a rock and Chirin falls down into a briar patch._

Chirin: (Groaning)

Gophers: (Laughing hysterically)

_Chirin then walks wearily off, and returns to the mountains to the pool._

Chirin: (Slurping)

_He then falls in but gets back up._

Chirin: (Groaning)

_He then sees the Wolf King, Brink, Cinder & Frost coming._

Chirin: Wolf, I tried.

Wolf King: FYI pipsqueak, I have a name. It's Thorne.

Chirin: Thorne.

_They walk passed him._

Frost: Can we eat him now?

Thorne: No. Give him another chance.

Chirin: Hey! Where are you going? Wait for me! Hold on, guys!

_He follows Thorne & his goons._

Chirin: Thorne, fellas! Don't go! (grunts) Come back! Wait!


	8. Chirin Meets the Unicorns

A/N: I thought I put an A/N in here. Oh well. But here's where Chirin meets the unicorns, such as their Queen, Amaryllis whom looks a lot like Amalthea of the Last Unicorn, only she sounds like Jasmine from Disney's Aladdin, Chirin's mentor Kaven and his gargoyle assistants Flint & Cypher whom are based on and sound like Penn & Teller. Also we get to see the rest of Thorne's pack. Enjoy!

Part 8, Chirin Meets the Unicorns:

_The next morning, A bear attacks and Thorne & his lackeys take him on._

Bear: (Roaring)

_The wolves gather around him._

Wolves: (Growling)

Bear: (Roaring)

_Thorne then leaps onto him, the bear tries to swat him off but Thorne's too agile then causes a scratch along the bear's back. Cinder then head butts the bear in the chest and he falls over._

Bear: (Whimpering) Aah!

_He runs off terrified. Now the wolves find a herd of deer, Cinder, Brink & Frost persuade a couple. Brink & Frost knock them down then Thorne & Cinder maul them to death. Chirin watches in shock._

Cinder: Well pipsqueak, now that you've seen what it's like being a wolf, go back to the meadow where you belong.

Frost: Or we could serve you as an hors d'oeuvre.

Chirin: No! I'm not going back to that stupid meadow in a million years. I'm going to keep following you until you agree to teach me how to be a wolf.

Thorne: Let him try to keep up with us.

_The wolves take their pray and Chirin follows them._

Chirin: Wait! Wait for me!

_He follows them over a cliff, only to be driven down by a small landslide._

Chirin: (Screams)

_But he continues to follow them, nonetheless. They go to a raging rapid, the wolves leap onto rocks but Chirin doesn't make it passed the first rock. He looks up as the wolves still carry their pray off._

Chirin: Oh, I really hate you.

_He leaps up but instead of making it to the next rock, he falls into the rapids and is swept away._

Chirin: Help! (screams)

_He's then caught in a whirlpool and swept into it. The wolves watch him._

Cinder: Good ridden's to bad rubbish.

Frost: So much for hors d'oeuvres.

_Later, Chirin is washed up on the bank in shallower water, unconscious. That is, until he is found by a certain creature. It nudges Chirin, he starts coming around._

Chirin: (Coughs) Ugh…

_He looks up and sees that the creature is a unicorn, an old, pale gray one at that who's horn, hooves & mane are white. By his side are 2 gargoyles beasts about the size of Border Collies, one is purple w/little blue beard and long blue hair tied back in a braid, he has aqua & lavender bat wings, 3-point ears, blue eyes & his horns point out. The other is aqua & a smidge smaller w/ shorter green hair, his ears are 1-point, his horns point in and his bird wings are dark periwinkle, rainbow colored & purple eyes._

Unicorn Irish accent: I say, laddie, you're half drowned, you are.

Chirin: You're…a unicorn.

Unicorn: I be. And you're a domestic sheep, ye be. You're far away from home, laddie. I'm called Kaven.

Flint: I'm Flint, this is my partner, Cypher. We're a couple of gargoyles who've learned to do a few good deeds. And you are?

Chirin: Chirin.

Kaven: Well now, Chirin, come with us.

_Chirin staggers to his hooves and follows Kaven & the gargoyles. They soon come to a small valley, with many unicorns of different colors._

Chirin: Ohh, it's beautiful.

Kaven: Aye. But it isn't all beautiful, laddie. Come.

_He takes him to a small flowerbed, there lies in it is the Unicorn Queen, she is all white with silver horn & hooves._

Queen: Kaven, boys, who is this?

Kaven: This be Chirin, he's a long way from home.

Queen: Chirin, I am Amaryllis, the unicorn queen. What are you doing in the mountains away from home?

Chirin: I'm trying to get Thorne into teaching me to be a wolf.

Unicorns: (Gasping)

Flint: Are you nuts? Thorne is nothing but a tyrant among all wolves. He kills more than his fair share of prey.

Chirin: He's also killed my mother.

Kaven: The law says never kill Man's animals without a reason. But boy-o, why become the one you dislike?

Flint: Yeah, big guy, it doesn't make sense to me. How about you, Cypher?

Cypher: (Shakes head)

Chirin: Just between us, I'm gonna be a wolf to be strong like him so I could avenge my mother, maybe even free you all from his tyranny.

Kaven: You'd do that, laddie?

Chirin: Yes.

Amaryllis: Good luck, Chirin.

Chirin: Thank you all. Bye-bye.

_He goes off._

Flint: Yeesh. I hope he knows what he's doing.

Kaven: I hope so too, lad. I hope so too.

_That night, Thorne is on top of a rock while his pack of at least a dozen other wolves chows down on the deer, not much is left except bones. That is until…_

_(Bell ringing gently)_

Thorne: Huh?

_That's when he sees Chirin coming weakly._

Chirin: (Panting) I'll follow wherever you go. I'm never going to give up. Oh. (collapses) Because… (pants) because I don't care how long it takes me, I'm going to become a wolf. (groaning)

_Thorne & his pack moves on. The next morning, Chirin is walking through a field._

Narrator: And Chirin did not give up. He followed Thorne & his pack, though it meant day after day of constant travel.

_Chirin saw a mother rabbit with her kittens (what baby rabbits are called)._

Narrator: Sometimes, he saw things that reminded him of his home, but he went on. Through the forest.

_He saw in a tree a mother squirrel with her babies._

Narrator: Through the meadows.

_His walking wearily through a large meadow._


	9. Nature's Law

A/N: Sorry it took me a while to get the next chapter up but I was on vacation all week. But here's part 9 where Chirin learns a harsh lesson about nature and in the original anime they say "hell" but I kinda wanted to change that around.

Part 9, Nature's Law:

_Chirin comes to a rocky terrain, that's when he saw on a small ledge a mother bird trying to protect her eggs from a snake._

Bird: (Chirping)

Snake: (Hissing)

_Chirin watches in horror as the snake strikes the mother bird and she falls down to the ground, dead._

Chirin: (Gasps) Ooh… No!! Stop!

_In anger, he leaps onto the nest and tries to shoo the snake away. He leaps onto the snake and starts chewing on it._

Chirin: (Growling)

Snake: (Screeching)

_The snake then slithers off, Chirin looks over and sees that the nest had accidentally slipped, the eggs had all broke._

Chirin: Oh no! What have I done? They're broken, all of them. I smashed her eggs! (crying) Why did it happen? Why?

_As Chirin breaks down, Thorne & his flunkies have watched, but others have watched as well, Amaryllis, Flint & Cypher._

Chirin: Why? Why do the weak have to die? It isn't fair! (continues crying)

Thorne: In order for some to live, others must die. That is the law of nature. From the moment of birth, life is an endless struggle between life & death and only the strong can survive.

Frost: Just look at us. (gets whacked by Thorne) Ow!

_As Chirin still lay next to the bird and her broken eggs, Amaryllis comes down, her horn glows brightly and she touches the bird as her horn twinkled, the bird starts coming back._

Chirin: (Notices bird back to life) Ohh. Amaryllis. You brought her back, but, the eggs…

Amaryllis: You tried, Chirin. I know you did.

_Cypher takes Chirin in his arms as Amaryllis nuzzles the lamb's shoulder._

Chirin: But, what can I do? I don't have fangs like a wolf or a magical horn like a unicorn…

Flint: Nor wings & claws like a gargoyle.

Amaryllis: Flint, you're not helping.

Flint: Sorry.

Chirin: So how can I fight? I can't do anything to protect myself. Nothing!

Amaryllis: You can, someday. Just wait & see.

Thorne: Why do you want to be a wolf, Chirin?

Chirin: I couldn't stand it. They all just sat there in the pasture, too scared to go past the fence. Too scared to do anything, I don't want to be killed, I wanna be strong! (crying)

_Cypher rubs his head against Chirin for comfort._

Cinder sarcastically: Good, good. Cry & let the anger out, it's the only way to grow fangs.

Chirin: What's that?

Cinder: I was being sarcastic.

_Cypher & Flint look back at the wolves hatefully, as well as Amaryllis._

Amaryllis: Oh, go bury a bone!

Frost: Let's eat 'em all!

Thorne: No. We shall take our leave now. Good day, Your Ladyship, boys.

_The wolves go off as Amaryllis nuzzles Chirin again._

Amaryllis: Don't listen to them, Chirin. You will be strong someday.

Flint: Yeah, only half of what Thorne said was true. Only the strong are meant to survive. Just about everything he says is bull-spit. It isn't always like that.

Chirin: Not always?

Amaryllis: You can be truly strong, by protecting the weak.

Flint: Just like me & Cypher, gargoyles are born to protect the weak from the wickedly strong. See, big guy, life deals out a few things besides pain, but from that pain grows fangs, though they won't be the kind you can see.

Chirin: Then, I can do it. Wow! When I grow fangs, nothing can stop me from being as strong as Thorne or any of his flunkies. Thank you, all.

Amaryllis: Oh, you're welcome.

_Cypher lets go of Chirin as he runs after Thorne & his flunkies, the aqua gargoyle waves back. Chirin come upon the wolves._

Thorne: Well, pipsqueak, so glad you can join us. We've taken a vote and we've decided that I'll teach you the life of a wolf, then you're in the pack.

Cinder: But it won't be easy.

Chirin: Uh-huh.

Thorne: The world we live in is a terror, where death is always close by.

Frost: Death can be a jerk-face. (gets whacked by Thorne) Ow!

Thorne: You need stamina, determination & the will to survive.

Chirin: I don't care how much it takes, this is what I'm gonna do, I know I can. You'll see, someday I'll become stronger than a wolf, strong enough even to defeat you!

Thorne: (Chuckles) We'll see.

Chirin: I will. Someday, I will defeat you.

_(Echo "you")_

_Amaryllis & the gargoyles are all watching this._

Flint: I still hope he knows what he is doing.


	10. I Am Chirin

A/N: Here's part 10, where Chirin begins his training to be a wolf, also features the song "I am Chirin" from the original anime, I just added in the last bit of lyrics just to make it a smidge longer.

Part 10, "I am Chirin!":

Narrator: And so it came to pass, Chirin became pupil and Thorne his teacher along with Brink, Frost & Cinder.

_Chirin gallops towards an old tree, butts his head but rolls backwards. He gets back up and tries again, and again, and again until he finally leaps through it and it comes down into a bridge. He faces Thorne._

Chirin: (Panting)

Thorne: Well done, Chirin. Now, you must defeat these three.

_Chirin gallops towards Cinder, he head-butts him but he just bounces off his chest._

Cinder: Ooh, that tickles.

Chirin: Aah!

_Cinder then leaps up and Chirin misses. He then runs towards him again, but Cinder just swipes him away. Chirin tries to gallop towards him again but he just keeps falling over from exhaustion & dizziness. Thorne takes him in his mouth to a pool._

Thorne: Knocking over trees is one thing, Chirin, but remember, Cinder is a moving target.

_He puts him down, there Chirin dips his face in the water._

Chirin: (Pants)

Narrator: Thorne was right, Chirin's task was not easy.

_Shows Chirin taking on Brink._

Narrator: So, in order to be strong like Thorne, he had to fight the wolves everyday. He learned every tactic, every means possible to win. Because in the end is all that matters.

_Chirin then leaps up onto a tall rocky ledge._

Narrator: And when Chirin learned that…

_He then dives head first towards Brink but Brink leaps up and hits Chirin, Brink gets on the ledge as Chirin falls down._

Narrator: He's taken the first step, in becoming a wolf.

Chirin: (Grunting)

Narrator: A day never passed that Chirin didn't suffer from the pain of his lessons. And the wolves enjoyed it.

_He crawls to the pool and dunks his head in it._

Narrator: He had even thought that he was going to die. But he didn't.

_Chirin shakes himself and 2 tiny horns appear on his head._

Chirin: (Panting, growling)

_He ran up the peak as the sun shone brightly and with background music._

Are you ready?

Here I come now

_He leaps very far to the next peak and gallops off._

Look out world

I'm the one

Standing tall like a tree

There's a new spirit born inside of me

_He's running across the field with the wolves._

I'll be fearless

I'll be strong

I know life is hard & long

_Butterflies fly away as they pass by._

Don't give up or you lose

It's the strong life that I choose

_They then gallop beside a herd of deer._

We will travel, wolf & ram

And we'll ravish of all the land

Getting strong now

Won't be long now

'Til I am the strongest one of all

_Shows him galloping in the rocky terrain._

I am Chirin

I am Chirin

_He leaps over a cliff._

I am Chirin!

_Shows Chirin fighting Cinder, Brink then Frost and won in a row._

Frost slurry: By George, I think he's got it.

_Chirin gallops and is surrounded in black smoke, everything turns from blue, to red and black, until Chirin gallops and is growing by the second into an adult stag-like ram. He leaps and turns into a raging beam of flame then lightning. Then disappears._

I am strong

Hear me now

Before me you will bow

_Adult Chirin continues to ram into boulders, crushing them into a million crackly pieces._

I am fearless

I am strong

Even though life is hard & long

_The wolves watch him._

I won't give up now

I won't lose

I will stand tall

For now I am the strongest one of all

I am Chirin

I am Chirin

I am Chirin!

_(Song ends)_


	11. Chirin Grows Up

A/N: Now here's part 11 where Chirin becomes an adult, also introduces the unicorn king, Mahogany. Also Frost's jealousy to Chirin is inspired by Nuka's towards Kovu in "The Lion King 2".

Part 11, Chirin Grows Up:

_An adult Chirin stands before the wolves._

Narrator: 2 years have now passed, Chirin had grown from a determined lamb into a fearsome beast.

Chirin: So then, Thorne, I am no longer a weakling sheep. Instead of fangs, I have horns that are just as sharp, my hooves are harder than the rock. And it has become my nature to fight without fear of death.

Thorne: I am proud of you, Chirin, you are a fine warrior, even I can't turn you aside.

_Frost starts to get a little bit jealous._

Frost: Hmph.

Cinder: I think I've grown attached to the guy.

Chirin: I owe it all to you.

_That evening, the wolves & Chirin are at a cliff with the rest of the pack._

Thorne: I take this opportunity to welcome you into the pack, Chirin.

Chirin: Thank you, living up here has changed the way I think about life and about Thorne, he's become like a father to me. And if your world is a terror, then I'm willing to live there with you. The mountains, the forest & plains, all of it, it's there for us.

Wolves: (Howling)

_In the distance, Kaven is watching, he lowers his head and shakes it in grief._

Kaven: Oh.

_Fades to him, back in the valley, he goes to Amaryllis whom is with the gargoyles & the new unicorn king, Mahogany whom is bright blue and has light brown mane, his horn & hooves are white. Amaryllis is pregnant._

Mahogany: Kaven.

Amaryllis: How nice to see you.

Flint: Yeah, any day now, the beautiful unicorn babies will meet the world.

Kaven: But I'm afraid I have some bad news.

Mahogany: What's that?

Kaven: Our young friend, Chirin has grown to be very strong and Thorne's trainings have brainwashed him and filled his soul with hate and his heart with darkness. I'm very worried.

Amaryllis: I am too, with my foals expecting any day now and the Red Bull will be down soon as well.

Flint: (Tuts) I fear the worst will be upon Chirin and everyone else.

Amaryllis: (Neighs)

Narrator: The unicorns & gargoyles were in a big fix, Chirin has now become a killer and the Red Bull will be down soon to kill the unicorns, including Amaryllis & Mahogany's foals.

_Mahogany nuzzles Amaryllis for comfort, she nuzzles him back._

Narrator: They were also not sure what to do about Chirin, is he lost forever or can he be brought back?

_Soon, Chirin has just fought a buffalo and kills it, the wolves chow down on it, Chirin goes to a pool for a drink._

Thorne: That's my boy. (chuckles)

_Kaven & the 2 gargoyles come across Chirin at the pool having a drink and cleans off his horns, he looks up to the old unicorn & 2 gargoyles._

Chirin: Huh? Who are you?

Flint: I think the question is… who are you?

Chirin: I am the strongest of all the creatures in the Great Mountains.

Kaven: Aye, boy-o, that's what ye be. The question is _who_ ye be.

Chirin: I thought I knew, but now I'm not so sure I do anymore.

Kaven: I thought so.

Chirin: Huh?

Kaven: You've forgotten who you truly are and your mother.

Chirin: (Gasps)

Flint: 'Fraid so, big guy. You've become the very one who killed your own mother.

Chirin: No! You're wrong! I am Chirin!

Kaven: Look at yourself in the water, boy-o.

_Chirin looks in the water, and sees his reflection._

Chirin: I just see my reflection.

Kaven: Ohh, look harder.

_Chirin does so, he realizes it._

Chirin: (Gasps) Oh no, what have I become? I'm a monster!

Flint: There, there, Chirin.

_Cypher puts his claws on Chirin's shoulder._

Chirin: What must I do?

Kaven: You must redeem yourself as one of the truly strong.

Chirin: What do the truly strong do?

Flint: They protect the weak from the wickedly strong, such as Thorne & his flunkies. And others like you.

Cypher: (Nods)

Chirin: Ohh. My goal was to overcome Thorne, the only thing I wanted was strength so I could strike down the enemy who had killed my mother, you can't imagine the times I've looked for the chance to kill him.

Kaven: I am pretty sure I can.

Chirin: But somehow, I could never find one, I could never make myself do it. I don't know what to do anymore.

Kaven: You must return home to the pasture of your birth and to your old friends.

Chirin: What friends? My only home is the plains where I hunt my pray.

Flint: And what do you do with that pray?

Chirin: I'd kill them for sport or for the pack's dinner. Ohh, I've become worse than Thorne.

Kaven: Return to your old meadow, then everything will come to you very soon.

Chirin: I will, thank you, all. I think I have a plan.

_He goes off to Thorne._

Chirin: Thorne, I have an idea to get us more dinner.

Thorne: Do tell.

Chirin: I will go down to the meadow and get some sheep or another farm animal for you.

Cinder: Ooh, mutton. My favorite. Yummy.

Thorne: Sounds good, Chirin. Go for it.

Chirin: Wish me luck.

Brink: Good luck, Chirin.

_Chirin goes off down the mountain with the unicorns & gargoyles watching._

Mahogany: I hope he knows what he's doing this time.

Kaven: I hope so too, Mahogany, I hope so too.


	12. Home Again

A/N: Here's part 12 where Chirin returns to his old home and meets the adult Vesta and another character created by me, Horus the llama. The end was inspired by a part from "The Lion King 2". Oh, and please, people, please, tell me if this is pure Disney or Miyazaki, I need your opinions sooooooooooooo badly. Now, on with the show!

Part 12, Home Again:

_Chirin walked and walked down the mountain, until he came upon the meadow he used to know. It suddenly hit him. He suddenly starts remembering, this is his meadow._

Chirin: (Gasps) I remember now.

_He continues on and realizes how much he missed Poppy & Vesta._

Chirin: My old friends, Vesta, Poppy. I'm…I'm home.

_That's when he finds a lovely ewe with a pink ribbon around her neck, beside her is a rabbit eating clover. The ewe looks up, sadly and sees the Great Mountain._

Ewe: (Sighs)

Rabbit: Don't worry, Vesta, Chirin will be back. He promised.

Chirin: And I intend to keep that promise.

_They look over and see the older Chirin._

Chirin: Vesta, Poppy.

Vesta: Who…who are you?

Chirin: It's me, Chirin.

Poppy: Chirin? Not the same Chirin who was our best friend.

Chirin: (Chuckles) The same, Poppy.

_(Bell ringing gently)_

Vesta: Chirin. Chirin!

_She & Poppy come to him and they all rejoice._

Vesta: It is you! I'd recognize that bell anywhere.

Chirin: It's great to see you.

Poppy: We sure missed ya.

Chirin: I missed you too. But look at you, Vesta, you've become so beautiful.

Vesta: And you, look at you. You're so muscular & handsome.

Poppy: And those horns are incredible.

Chirin: Thank you. You haven't changed a bit, Poppy.

Vesta: That's the thing, he never changes. Come, we have to show you around.

Chirin: That'd be great, get reacquainted with everything & everyone.

_They go around the pasture and Vesta & Poppy show him everything & everyone. They soon come across a llama named Horus. He sees them._

Horus: Huh? Vesta!

_He gets in front of Vesta acting protective._

Vesta: Horus, it's all right! He's a friend.

Horus: Very well, but I'm keeping an eye on him.

_He goes back to grazing._

Chirin: What's his problem?

Vesta: That's Horus, the guard llama.

Chirin: Guard llama?

Vesta: Yeah, after the night Thorne & his lackeys attacked, many of the dogs were so badly hurt, they had to be put to sleep.

Chirin: Gee, that's sad.

Poppy: Yeah, but the farmer bought a guard llama. Along with him, he bought a whole herd of llamas.

Vesta: And ostriches.

Chirin: Say what?

Poppy: Come on, we'll show ya.

_They go over to where the llamas & ostriches are. Meanwhile, Cinder & Thorne are watching them._

Cinder: What? Can you believe that? He said…

Thorne: Shut up, Cinder. Give him time. Chirin will bring us either a sheep, that llama or some such animal, and when he's alone with them…(snarls)

_He slashes his claws, missing Cinder who ducks and Thorne knocks over a small tree._


	13. The Red Bull

A/N: Now here's part 13 that features the Red Bull himself, though, he isn't the same as in "The Last Unicorn", some bits were inspired by "The Lion King 2" and "The Last Unicorn."

Part 13, The Red Bull:

_Chirin, Vesta & Poppy are together in the field that night._

Narrator: Chirin spent the whole day with Vesta & Poppy. Also getting to know the other animals around the farm.

_They look up and see stars._

Narrator: He had even grown closer to Vesta.

Vesta: Look up there. That's the Big Dipper.

Poppy: Oh, there's Leo the Lion.

Chirin: It's so beautiful. I've never done this before.

Vesta: Really? My father & I used to do this all the time.

Poppy: I once heard that when a creature dies, their spirit departs towards a great place in the sky.

Chirin: Do you think my mother's up there, looking down on us right now?

Poppy: I believe so.

_Just then, they see a trio of great creatures; the unicorns, by their side are the gargoyles._

Vesta: (Gasps) Could it truly be?

Chirin: Vesta, Poppy, these are the unicorns I met in the Great Mountains.

Poppy: You met unicorns?

Vesta: They're really real?

Mahogany: As real as the nose on your face.

_The unicorns come to the 3 and they all introduce themselves._

Mahogany: My name is Mahogany, the king of the unicorns. You must be Chirin.

Chirin: I am, sir.

Amaryllis: I am Amaryllis the unicorn queen.

Kaven: I be Kaven.

Chirin: These are my old friends, Vesta & Poppy.

_Flint & Cypher pop up in front of Kaven._

Flint: Hey! Don't forget about us.

Kaven: Oh, (chuckles) these are Flint & Cypher, our gargoyle friends.

Flint: That's us.

Chirin: Amaryllis, have you gained weight?

Amaryllis: I'm expecting to be more precise.

Chirin: Oh. Pardon me. Congratulations.

Poppy: Yeah, my congrats.

Flint: They'll be coming any day now.

Cypher: (Nods)

Vesta: Look, up there.

_The group sees up in the sky a red light flying across the sky._

Chirin: What is that?

Poppy: Looks like a shooting star. But it is shaped like a galloping bull.

Kaven: (Gasps) The Light!

_The shooting star sweeps down from the sky, Amaryllis rears up._

Amaryllis: (Whinnying)

_The shooting star comes down to the Earth and forms into a giant bull made entirely of flames with razor-sharp teeth the size of arrowheads and sharp horns like that of a wild ox. He comes towards the group._

Mahogany: (Neighs)

_The Bull then gallops after the unicorns, Amaryllis isn't too fast being pregnant._

Poppy: We gotta help 'em!

Chirin: But how?

Flint: The Red Bull's weaknesses are water & dirt.

_Chirin looks around and sees the water trough, then gets an idea._

Chirin: I have an idea, c'mon!

_The Bull continues to persuade the unicorns, Poppy then comes._

Poppy: Quick, this way!

_He leads the unicorns as the Bull continues his chase. Chirin, Vesta & the gargoyles see them coming._

Chirin: When I say so, tip the trough.

_The Bull comes closer, just after Poppy & the unicorns pass…_

Chirin: Now!

_They tip over the trough and the water spills out, it gets on the Bull's face._

Bull: (Shrieking)

_He bucks and shakes his head like nuts. Amaryllis goes into a barn and lies there._

Mahogany: You stay here and be safe while we take care of the Red Bull.

Amaryllis: Please, be careful, Mahogany.

_He goes out and the Bull recovers, then paws the ground once he sees Poppy._

Poppy: (Blows raspberry)

Red Bull: (Roars)

_The male unicorns, sheep & bunny run off with the Bull chasing them. They all split up, the Bull is left confused._

Bull: (Growling, rears up & roars)

Flint: Hey toasty, over here!

_He goes after Flint, but the Bull isn't aware of a surprise. Flint glides up as the Bull is once again left confused. Just then, a huge amount of dirt falls on him, it had been pushed off by Vesta, Chirin, Mahogany, Kaven, Flint & Cypher._

Bull: (Shrieking)

_He freaks out and returns to his star in the sky. The sheep, rabbit, unicorns & gargoyles look on as he goes off._

Mahogany: You did it, Chirin.

Chirin: No, we did it.

Vesta: You were all magnificent.

_They head back down the hill, and to the barn where Amaryllis is._

Amaryllis: Is he gone?

Mahogany: He is, my love.

Kaven: Then we shall return.

_Vesta & Poppy help Amaryllis up but Vesta & Chirin accidentally put their noses together._

Poppy: (Chuckles) I knew unicorns are a symbol of love.

Vesta: Oh, you funny bunny.

Kaven: I'm proud of you, Chirin. You're on your way to becoming one of the truly strong.

Chirin: Thank you, Kaven.

_The unicorns & gargoyles head back up the mountains as the sheep & bunny lye under a large tree. Brink is watching them._

Brink: C'mon Chirin, attack. Huh?

_To his surprise, Chirin doesn't do anything. Brink reports to Thorne, whom is furious._

Thorne: WHAT?! You're sure?

Brink: Positive, I saw it with my own eyes.

Thorne: Ooh, Chirin can't betray us now.

_Frost is by himself, save for Kaven watching over him._

Frost: I'll impress Thorne soon, even if it kills me.

Kaven: I have a feeling it will, lad.

Frost: Sure, I'll die trying to impress Thorne, but anything's worth the risk.


	14. Ambush

A/N: Ahh, here's the next part, this was inspired by "The Lion King 2", normally I'm not one for killing off characters but I can make an exception or 2. Oh, the part with Frost's last words were inspired by a deleted scene from "The Lion King 2". Enjoy!

Part 14, Ambush!:

_The next day, Chirin is by himself, his thinking about confessing to Vesta._

Chirin: O.K., Vesta, I talked Thorne into training me to be a wolf. And I told him I'd bring back an animal, but I lied… No, she'll never believe me. But, I have to tell her 'cause I love her.

Vesta: Tell me what?

_He looks behind him and sees Vesta._

Chirin: Uh, look Vesta…

Horus: Vesta, I don't want you with him. I wish to talk with him, privately.

Vesta: Oh. All right.

Chirin: Sure thing.

_They walk on together, outside the fence and to a place in the Great Mountain._

Chirin: Why are we here?

Horus: Some things aren't always what they are, the ram, Clifford thinks the Great Mountain is a terrible place, but I see more than that here. I believe this can also be a place of beauty.

_They look down a ledge and see a lovely meadow._

Horus: I knew Clifford had to be wrong.

Voices: (Snickering)

_They look around, the pack surrounds them, they see Thorne & his lackeys._

Thorne: Well done, Chirin, I knew you wouldn't double-cross us. (licks lips)

Horus: (Turns to Chirin) You!

Chirin: No! I had nothing to do with this!

Narrator: That was when Chirin realized he had unintentionally kept his word that he lied about.

Thorne: Go! Now!

_The wolves attack, Horus runs off, but Brink, Cinder & Frost persuade, Chirin goes after them and they go up the trail and get to a cliff._

Thorne: Now Chirin.

Chirin: No!

Thorne: What?

Frost: I'll get him, for you, boss!

_Frost goes after Horus, Chirin does so too but Cinder swipes at him and Chirin hits his head on the rock rendering him unconscious. Horus gets to the cliff and tries going back, but Frost grabs his ankle with his teeth._

Horus: (Cries out)

Frost: Aha! I gotcha! Do ya see me now, boss? (cackles)

_But Horus spits in his face and Frost lets go, the cliff then starts to crumble._

Frost: (Whimpering)

_Horus jumps away but Frost isn't so lucky, he then falls down._

Frost: (Yelping)

_Chirin starts to come around and looks for Frost. He finds him at the bottom of the cliff, all bloody & twisted._

Chirin: (Gasping)

_Thorne pushes him aside and goes to Frost._

Frost: (Coughs) I'm sorry, boss. I tried.

Thorne: Shh.

Frost: Well, I finally impressed you, didn't I?

Thorne: (Smiles)

_Frost then dies, Cinder & Brink come._

Cinder: Frost.

_Meanwhile, Horus returns to the meadow, Vesta, Poppy & some others see him, limping._

Vesta: Horus? Oh no, Horus! C'mon.

_They go to him._

Vesta: What happened?

Horus: (Panting) Chirin… the wolves… (groans)

Poppy: Hang in there, big guy. We're here for ya.

_The sheep hoist Horus over them and drag him to the barn. At the cliff, the wolves are mourning Frost, they sit there with their heads down._

Thorne: Farewell to thee, Frost, you were always a great wolf. May your soul always be with us.

Wolves: (Howling)

Thorne: (Growling) You!

_He turns to Chirin and slashes him in the face._

Chirin: Aah! (pants)

_(Bell ringing gently)_

Thorne: What have you done?

Chirin: I never intended… I only… I did nothing.

Thorne: Exactly. And in doing nothing, you betrayed the pack! Face facts, it's your fault Frost is dead. You killed Frost!

Chirin: No!!

_He gallops off as Thorne leaps onto a large boulder._

Thorne: Oh, let him go. He doesn't have anywhere to go now. By dawn, we attack the unicorns.

Cinder: The unicorns, boss?

Thorne: Yes, once we eat unicorn, we'll gain their power, Amaryllis is weak being pregnant. We'll take their valley and all the mountains will be ours!

Brink: Boss, I love the way you plot.

Cinder: Me too, Frost will be proud.

Thorne: I know. (chuckles evilly)

Wolves: (Howling)


	15. Not One of Us

A/N: Here's part 14 featuring the song "Not One of Us" from "The Lion King 2", the chapter was even inspired by the movie, I just changed a few bits of the lyrics. The narration is like the original anime. The song belongs to Disney. I'm kinda hoping if SirenGarg is reading this, she'll make a "Ringing Bell" music video with this song. I could ask but I don't like to make requests. Enjoy!

Part 14, "Not One of Us":

_Back at the meadow, Horus lies with his ankle bandaged, all the other barnyard animals are with him._

Poppy: Oh, I don't believe Chirin would do this.

Horus: Trust me, Poppy.

Animals: Look, it's Chirin. Chirin.

_Chirin comes up, Vesta is excited for a minute._

Vesta: Chirin!

_She's about to go to him, but Horus stops her. He just gives Chirin a cold, angry stare._

Narrator: Chirin tried to explain to the angry llama & the other animals that he never intended this to happen, but they just didn't believe him. The creature they saw before them was not one of their kind, neither wolf nor sheep, he was an animal who caused only fear & terror. Except towards the loyalty of Poppy & the love of Vesta.

Chirin: Please, all I ask is your forgiveness.

Vesta: Horus, please listen to him.

Horus: Silence! You came here for judgment and I pass it now.

Animals: (Muttering)

Vesta: (Breathes heavily)

Horus: Banishment!

Poppy: No!

Vesta: You can't!

_The barnyard animals suddenly break into song. Vesta & Poppy try to go towards them, but they were stopped by the other sheep. Goats walk towards him with their heads down._

Animals:  
Deception

Disgrace

Evil as plain as the bell on his chest

_Chirin goes in the separate direction of them._

Deception (An outrage)

Disgrace (For shame)

_He's then being persuaded by geese pecking at him._

He asked for trouble the moment he came

_The horses rear at him._

Deception (an outrage)

(He can't change his stripes)

Disgrace (for shame)

_He runs past them and as he runs the goats butt their heads._

(You know these outsider types)

Evil as plain as the bell on his chest

_He is then being pecked by the ostriches._

See you later agitator (Just leave us alone)

Deception (an outrage)

_The dogs then start barking at him._

Disgrace (for shame)

Traitor go back with your own

He asked for trouble the moment he came (See you later, agitator)

_Chirin is soon outside the fence with Clifford & Horus watching._

Born in grieve

Raised in hate

Helpless to defy his fate

_The sparrows start chasing him & pecking at him._

Let him run

Let him live

But do not forget what we cannot forgive

_He gets to the stream and looks back._

And he is not one of us

He is no longer one of us

_Poppy gets passed them but is stopped by being grabbed by the neck by another sheep._

He is not part of us

Not our kind

_Chirin looks at his reflection in the water and it turns into Thorne._

Someone once lied to us

Now we're not so blind

_Chirin then runs off, into the Great Mountains._

For we knew he would do what he's done

And we know that he'll never be one of us

_Chirin looks back one last time at the barnyard he was born in and isn't welcome back in._

Pig:  
He is not one of us

_Chirin then walks off. There are illusions of the faces of the goat & horse._

Goat:  
Deception.

Horse:  
Disgrace.

_Then shows an illusion of Vesta's face, she lowers her head, sadly._

Goat:  
Deception.

Horse:  
Disgrace.

_Then an illusion of Horus' face, he turns away coldly._

Goat:  
Deception.

(Song ends)

_On a cliff is Kaven & the gargoyles are watching Chirin walk up the mountain._

Kaven: (Lowers head, shakes it in grief) Ohh-hh.

Flint/Cypher: (Lower heads)

Narrator: Chirin would never find a home again with the sheep of his childhood, and without the pack, he had no home at all.


	16. Gargoyle Advice

A/N: Here's part 15 where Flint & Cypher give Chirin a little pep talk, some parts were inspired by "The Lion King 2", "The Last Unicorn" and the original anime.

Part 15, Gargoyle Advice:

_At the farm, Vesta & Poppy go to Horus & Clifford._

Vesta: Father, Horus, please reconsider.

Clifford: From now on, neither you nor Poppy may go anywhere without an escort.

Poppy: No, we…

Horus: Chirin used you 2 to get to me.

Vesta: No! He loves me.

Poppy: And he's my best friend, you 2 don't even know him.

Horus: I know he works for Thorne.

Clifford: And he's a menace to everyone.

Vesta: That isn't true, I know Chirin better than any of you.

Poppy: Me too.

Horus: From now on, you will both stay in the meadow away from the Great Mountains, and away from him.

Clifford: It is agreed.

_Poppy & Vesta stare at them coldly._

Vesta: I hate you.

Poppy: So do I.

_They both run off and go outside the fence._

Horus: Vesta! Poppy!

Clifford: Both of you, come back!

Vesta: Leave us alone!

_They're off too far to see. They look around the stream Chirin was just at._

Vesta: Chirin?

_They then look around the entrance to the Great Mountain._

Vesta: (Gasps)

Poppy: The Great Mountain.

_Poppy hops onto Vesta's back and they boldly head up. They look around a small cliff._

Poppy: Chirin, where are you?

_They then look into a small cave, but nothing is there. Vesta lies down and lowers her head, Poppy does too._

Vesta: (Sobbing)

_They're being watched over by Flint & Cypher they then go over to Chirin whom is at a small pool looking at his reflection._

Thorne's voice: It won't be easy, pipsqueak. The world we live in is a terror where death is always close by.

Frost's voice: Death can sure be a jerk. (gets whacked by Thorne) Ow!

Thorne's voice: You'll need stamina, determination & the will to survive.

_He then sees in the water a memory of young Chirin training to defeat Thorne's lackeys._

Young Chirin: I don't care how much it takes. This is what I wanna do. I know I can. You'll see, I'll become stronger than a wolf, someday I'll defeat even you! I will, someday I will defeat you.

_Returns to his reflection, a string of guilt suddenly strikes him._

Chirin: What have I done? FROST!!

_He walks out a couple feet and hangs his head, he then starts to believe Thorne when he said that Frost's death was his fault._

_(Bell ringing gently)_

Chirin: Oh Frost. You helped train me how to live like you did. Forgive me, I wasn't able to become a wolf.

_The 2 gargoyles then come down to him._

Flint: No Chirin, it wasn't your fault.

Chirin: Flint, Cypher?

Flint: Frost chose his death long ago, it was the sort of fate he wanted. You didn't do anything.

Cypher: (Shakes head)

Chirin: And because of that, I was the one who caused his death. Thorne was right.

Flint: Bull-spit. Don't believe Thorne, he's just a big, furry liar. You didn't have anything to do with it.

Chirin: But I'm still alive, where do I go now?

Flint: That's up to you, big guy. There are folks who still believe in you.

Chirin: Who?

_Cypher points at himself._

Flint: Well, aside from us. Your childhood friends, Vesta & Poppy. Nothing is stronger than Vesta's love & Poppy's loyalty towards you.

Chirin: Vesta, Poppy. I must find them.

Flint: Go now, Chirin. Love will find a way.

Chirin: Thank you, boys. Thank you for everything.

Flint: You are welcome, Chirin. And good luck.

_Chirin then goes off to find Poppy & Vesta as Cypher waves back._


	17. Love Will Find a Way

A/N: Ahh, here's the next part. I got this whole bit from "The Lion King 2" except the end where they see a dark enemy. Enjoy! Oh, and please people, I beg of you, tell me if you think this is mostly pure Disney or Miyazaki stuff.

Part 15 "Love Will Find a Way":

_Poppy wanders off, looking for Chirin. He hears his bell ringing and follows his ears towards him. Eventually finding him._

Poppy: Chirin!

Chirin: Poppy.

_Poppy goes to him, he nuzzles the rabbit's shoulders._

Poppy: I'm so glad to find you.

Chirin: Me too, Poppy.

Poppy: I knew you won't turn against us, you'll always be my best friend.

Chirin: You'll always be mine. Where's Vesta?  
Poppy: We decided to split up and look for you. We will find her together.

Chirin: We will.

_They go off. Meanwhile, Vesta is looking for Chirin, she comes across a squirrel couple in a tree, nuzzling each other. Her voice is in the background singing._

Vesta:

In a perfect world

One we've never known

We would never need to face the world alone

_She then sees a buck & doe together, also a couple. Vesta walks off, she climbs up a ledge._

They can have the world

We'll create our own

_She looks over a cliff, looking around for Chirin & Poppy._

I may not be brave or strong or smart

But somewhere in my secret heart

_She looks up at the starry sky and sees the Big Dipper & Leo the Lion._

I know

Love will find a way

Anywhere I go

I'm home

If you are there beside me

_She then turns to the bushes, they rustle, she had hoped it'd be Poppy or Chirin but it was just a field mouse._

Like dark turning into day

Somehow we'll come through

Now that I've found you

Love will find a way

_She walks off and is by a river. On a cliff near her is Chirin with Poppy next to him. His voice is heard in the background, singing._

Chirin:

I was so afraid

Now I realize

Love is never wrong

So it never dies

_Chirin is reluctant at first, but Poppy pushes for encouragement and he goes down to Vesta._

There's a perfect world

Shining in your eyes

_Vesta hears his bell, she turns and is overjoyed to see him. They go to each other, in the background is a duet._

Both:  
And if only they could feel it too

The happiness I feel with you

_They nuzzle each other lovingly._

They'd know

Love will find a way

Anywhere we go

We're home

If we are there together

_Vesta kisses him, he notices this and they walk together towards Poppy._

Like dark turning into day

Somehow we'll come through

_They then nuzzle Poppy, he blushes slightly._

Now that I've found you

Love will find a way

_The 2 sheep sit and nuzzle each other as Poppy smiles at their love._

I know love will find a way

(Song ends)

_They then chase each other around, playing._

All: (Laughing)

_But their reunion is cut short when they see a familiar red shooting star in the sky._

Poppy: Look, up there.

Chirin: The galloping star. It's heading towards the unicorns' valley.

Vesta: We have to help them.

Chirin: You're right, Vesta, I must redeem myself as one of the truly strong, one who protects the weak from the wickedly strong like Thorne, the Red Bull & anyone like I was.

_The trio then runs off towards the unicorn valley._


	18. The Great Battle

A/N: Now, here's part 16 where the wolves try to take over the unicorn valley and a final showdown between Chirin & Thorne. Most of this was inspired by "The Lion King 2" and "The Last Unicorn", also the conflict between Thorne & Chirin is similar to "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" & the original anime.

Part 16, The Great Battle:

_At the meadow, Clifford & Horus are discussing about Vesta & Poppy._

Clifford: I suppose I was too hard on Vesta & Poppy.

Horus: So was I. Now they're mad at us both for making Chirin an outcast, I was a fool to do so.

Clifford: What do you suggest we do?

Horus: I don't know about you, but I have to go find them.

Clifford: Are you crazy? The Great Mountains are a terrible place.

Horus: Anything's worth the risk.

_Horus goes off towards the Great Mountains. Back at the Mountains, the wolves are coming towards the unicorn valley, the gargoyles see them and go to Amaryllis, Mahogany & Kaven._

Flint: Amaryllis, Mahogany, Kaven! The wolves are coming.

Amaryllis: No.

Flint: Yes! It's an all-out war.

Mahogany: C'mon.

_Kaven & Mahogany go off, them & the rest of the unicorns face the wolves._

Thorne: It's over, Mahogany. I've never dreamed of anything better for years.

Mahogany: Last chance, Thorne. Go home.

Thorne: Oh, I am home. (snarls) Attack!

Wolves: (Snarling)

Unicorns: (Neighing)

_The wolves & unicorns begin their awful battle as Chirin, Vesta & Poppy charge towards the valley. In the valley, the fight is still getting on and nastier by the minute._

Thorne: Yes! Go for the eyes!

_One wolf slashes a unicorn's face._

Thorne: Break his jaw!

_Another wolf does the same to a unicorn. As other wolves crowd around Mahogany, Kaven saves him by head-butting & kicking them._

Kaven: (Neighs)

_Just when a couple leap onto Kaven, Flint & Cypher head-butt them off._

Gargoyles: (Snarling)

_Brink & Cinder start fighting them. Cypher points up._

Brink: What? What?

_Brink looks up and Cypher attacks him. Cinder is looking for Flint._

Cinder: Come out wherever you are, you winged lizard!

_Flint just then leaps from a boulder onto Cinder._

Flint: That's Mr. Winged lizard to you, Fuzz-face.

_The gargoyles & Thorne's lackeys fight each other. Thorne stands before Mahogany._

Thorne: Leave Mahogany, the leaders are mine.

Mahogany: (Neighs)

_Just when Thorne leaps in to attack Mahogany, Amaryllis leaps in and joins the battle._

Mahogany: Amaryllis!

_He then goes in for the attack, Mahogany & Amaryllis fight back. But the wolves are getting the upper hand._

Unicorns: (Neighing)

_The leaders & Thorne face off against each other._

Mahogany: Where is Chirin?

Thorne: Driven out of the pack. But what do I care? He's just a weakling like everyone else.

Amaryllis: Do not think so fast, Wolf King, your death lies at his horns and he knows it.

Thorne: Maybe, but your deaths lie at my fangs!

_Before they can attack, Vesta, Poppy & Chirin leap in. Everyone stops fighting as Chirin faces Thorne and Vesta faces the unicorn leaders._

Mahogany: Vesta.

Thorne: What do you think you're doing here, pipsqueak?

Chirin: I won't let you do this.

Thorne: This is the very last thing I'll teach you, killing rabbits & sheep is something even a weakling can do.

Chirin: You're not hurting Vesta or Poppy.

Thorne: If we eat the unicorns, then we'll gain their powers.

Flint (coughs): Bull-spit.

Thorne: I heard that!

Chirin: You're not killing any of the unicorns.

Thorne: You're even weaker than I thought!

Vesta: You are all in terrible danger. The Red Bull is coming.

Amaryllis: What?

Poppy: We saw him. You'll all die unless you fight him instead of each other.

Thorne: Lies!

Poppy: You must listen to us! (screams)

_He gets swiped by Thorne's paw, rendering him injured._

Vesta: Poppy!

_Just when Vesta goes to protect him by covering him with her body, Chirin realizes this is just how Thorne killed his mother._

Chirin: (Gasps)

_Just when Chirin goes to save them, a few wolves attack him but the gargoyles rescue him. The battle resumes, this time with Chirin on the unicorns' side and Vesta protects the injured Poppy._

Unicorns: (Neighing)

Gargoyles: (Growling)

Wolves: (Snarling)

_Just when a wolf jumps on Mahogany's back, Horus spits in his face and Mahogany bucks the wolf off._

Horus: (Bellowing)

Flint: Glad you can join.

_And now Horus has joined the battle. Just when the unicorns have gotten the upper hand, the Red Bull shows up!_

Red Bull: (Snarling)

Everyone: (Gasping)

_He starts pawing the ground as the wolves & unicorns make amends, except for Thorne that is._

Thorne: What? What are you doing?

Cinder: Boss, we have to join forces if we're all to survive.

Thorne: Then, you 2 will die as well! (snarls)

_He charges at them but Chirin head-butts him and they then start to fight._

Both: (Snarling)

_The Red Bull makes his way to Vesta & Poppy, Cinder, Brink & the gargoyles defend them._

Cinder: Don't move!

Horus: They'll be killed!

_Chirin & Thorne's battle still persuades, they come in close range with the Bull._

Amaryllis: (Whinnies)

_The Red Bull charges towards Amaryllis but Chirin knocks Thorne off his back in time to save her._

Chirin: Aurgh!

_The Bull then turns his attention to Chirin, he & Amaryllis get the Bull & Thorne to chase them towards the raging rapids._

Thorne: I should've known you'd risk your life to save the unicorns & those weakling barn animals, just like your own mother died saving your life.

Chirin: (Snorts)

Thorne: Now it's time I do what should've been done… from the beginning!

_He leaps onto Chirin and they once again fight._

Chirin: Aurgh! You're the wolf that killed my mother!

_He throws Thorne off his back and to the ground._

Thorne: (Panting) You have learned well, pipsqueak. I always believed it would be like this.

Chirin: So did I, you've made me a killer worse than you, but now I realize my place is to protect the weak from those like you.

Thorne: Then you'll suffer like the weak!

_He leaps to Chirin but the ram throws him over onto the Red Bull's face covering his eyes._

Thorne: (Yelping)

Bull: (Roars)

_The Bull starts going berserk as Thorne jumps off him before being burned alive and knocks Chirin into a boulder. Amaryllis sees this and her horn starts to glow & twinkle, she rears up._

Amaryllis: (Whinnying)

_She persuades the Bull towards the cliff into the raging rapids. But the Bull doesn't even slip, Chirin gets up again and charges towards them, Thorne is about to fight him again but Chirin head-butts him right back on the Bull._

Thorne: (Screaming)

_Just before the Bull can attack again, Chirin rams him and they're both sent into the rapids._

Mahogany: Chirin!

Amaryllis: No!

Narrator: The unicorns looked on as the Bull had incinerated and Thorne had been burned alive. They just prayed that Chirin was all right.


	19. New Life

A/N: Ahh, the second to last chapter where Cinder & Brink turn over a new leaf and some young are born. I got some bits from "Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron" and what Cinder & Brink tell Chirin is like the Wolf's last words in the original anime. Enjoy!

Part 17, New Life:

_Mahogany, Amaryllis, Kaven, Cinder, Brink, Flint & Cypher look for Chirin down in the calmer waters. Brink finds him._

Brink: Here he is!

Amaryllis: Chirin!

_Kaven nudges him gently, but he won't wake up._

Mahogany: Oh Chirin.

Kaven: He gave his life to save everyone. He truly was strong.

Chirin: (Coughs)

_They all look over him as they see Chirin reviving._

Mahogany: Chirin, you're alive!

Chirin: Of course I am.

Brink: I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad you're all right, pipsqueak.

Chirin: (Chuckles) Thank you, Brink. I… I murdered Thorne.

Cinder: To turn up like this is the fate of every wolf, to die at the hands of someone stronger.

Flint: We're glad that the one who did it is you, Chirin.

_Cypher embraces Chirin and kisses him multiple times._

Chirin: Aww, you're embarrassing me, Cypher.

Kaven: Come, there is someone who needs us.

Chirin: Poppy.

_He gets back up. And the group heads back to the valley, Vesta is off of Poppy whom is still not doing too well._

Vesta: Oh, Chirin, you're all right.

Chirin: I am. I just wish I could say the same for Poppy.

Horus: He is sinking, I'm afraid.

Mahogany: Not for long.

_He puts his horn to Poppy, it twinkles and Poppy's wounds disappear._

Poppy: (Yawns) Hey guys.

Chirin: Oh, Poppy. I'm so glad you're all right.

Poppy: I was gonna say the same thing about you. What happened with the Red Bull & Thorne?

Amaryllis: It's a long story. (gasps) Ohh!

_She lies down as everyone gathers around her._

Chirin: Amaryllis, what's happening?

Amaryllis: I believe it's time.

Poppy: Time? Time for what?

Mahogany: Time our foals come into the world.

Amaryllis: (Labored breathing)

Flint: All right, people, let's have some privacy here! If you haven't done this sort of thing before then shoo!

Horus: I've done this sort of thing before.

Cinder: Ditto.

_Everyone goes to another part of the valley as Horus, Cinder, Kaven, Flint, Cypher & Mahogany stay with Amaryllis._

Narrator: Hours have passed and no word about Amaryllis or her foals, but Chirin still waited patiently. That was until finally…

(Shrill neighing from the distance)

Chirin: Did you hear that?

Brink: I have. Poppy, go check.

Poppy: Right.

_He goes towards Amaryllis, she's had her first foal, he is light blue with white mane, he lies there with his eyes shut._

Foal: (Snuffling)

Poppy: Aww, what a sweet little precious darling.

Kaven: He is, isn't he?

Foal: (Squeaks)

_But another one is on the way._

Amaryllis: (Groans, neighs painfully)

_Another foal comes, this one is a girl whom is pink and has turquoise hair._

Poppy: Ooh! How precious!

Foal #2: (Shrill neigh)

_He runs off to tell everyone else._

Poppy: Everybody, Amaryllis has had her first 2 foals.

Vesta: Ohh. 2?

Chirin: How many more are there?

Poppy: I'm not sure. I'll check again.

_He goes back. An hour later, Poppy's report finally comes._

Poppy: Great news, everyone, Amaryllis has had 5 lovely foals.

Brink: 5?

Poppy: You heard me correctly, 2 boys & 3 girls.

Chirin: Ohh.

_Everyone goes to the group with Amaryllis whom is with her foals; the first born is light blue with white mane, the other boy is black with brown mane, one girl is white with lavender mane, another girl is pink with turquoise mane and the last is mint green with blue mane._

Vesta: Ohh, they're so beautiful.

Poppy: What cha gonna call 'em?

Mahogany: Well, we've decided to name the boys Azure & Ebony.

Amaryllis: The girls are Primrose, Lotus and Clover.

Chirin: Those are beautiful names.

Vesta: My congrats to you both.

Mahogany: Thank you all.


	20. Prologue

A/N: Ahh, finally the last chapter of this story. As you've probably figured out, there's a happier ending to this than the original anime, the narration is similar to it though. And please-please-please-please-please, I beg of you, tell me if you think this is mostly pure Disney or Miyazaki. There's also a reference to "The Land Before Time" and "The Lion King" in this one and I made up most of the lyrics for the "Chirin Come" final. Enjoy!

Part 18, Prologue:

_Later, Chirin, Vesta & Poppy were saying good-bye to Horus whom is going back to the meadow._

Horus: Are you sure you won't return, Vesta & Poppy?

Poppy: We're sure, Horus.

Vesta: Yeah, tell my folks I've found my true home.

Horus: I was wrong about you, Chirin, you are fantastic.

Chirin: Thank you, but just like Vesta & Poppy, I'll stay in the Great Mountains to protect the weak from the wickedly strong.

Horus: Well, I suppose this is good-bye.

Poppy: But we'll be back to visit every now-&-then.

Chirin: Maybe even save you from someone as wicked as Thorne & the Red Bull.

Horus: I do hope we meet again. Well, good-bye.

Poppy: Bye Horus.

Chirin: We'll never forget you.

_He heads back down the mountain as Chirin, Vesta & Poppy go back up it. They look down from a high cliff on the unicorn valley._

Chirin: Well Vesta, this is our new life now.

Vesta: I'm willing to live that life with you, Chirin.

Poppy: (Gasps) Look!

_They look up and see in the sky and see a cloud shaped like Chirin's mother, Flower._

Flower: Chirin.

Chirin: Mother! I am now one of the truly strong, Mother, protect the weak from the wickedly strong. I told you one day, I'll make you proud.

Flower: You already have, Chirin.

Chirin: Mother, I've finally made you proud of your boy.

Flower: Well done, my son. Well done.

_The cloud then fades away as Chirin & Vesta nuzzle each other._

Poppy: (Sighs)

_The camera pans on all the mountains._

Narrator: From that moment on, Chirin continued to protect the weak from the wickedly strong with the help of his mate, Vesta and best friend, Poppy. They stood as the unicorns' guardians. As for the wolves, Cinder became their new leader and Brink his second-in-command, they became a fair, peaceful pack now. Some believe Chirin is now the spirit of the mountain and that he is around.

_The narrator turns out to be Kaven without his accent, he faces the readers/viewers._

Kaven w/accent: Others believe he is a legend and doesn't exist anymore. But if you listen very well, and hear the gentle ringing of a bell, you'll know that it is the Bell of Chirin. Now you know how it really happened, strait from the unicorn's mouth.

_By his side are Flint & Cypher, as Kaven walks off, Flint turns to the readers/viewers._

Flint: And the moral of this story is revenge gets you nowhere, also if you're raised by your nemesis, you'll be neither hero nor villain. Or something like that. Well, you've heard it from the unicorn's mouth, but lemme tell you the story from the gargoyle's mouth. See…

_Cypher grabs Flint's jaws shut as he speaks for the first time in the whole movie._

Cypher: Save it for next time, pal. We have unicorn princes & princesses to look after.

_They follow Kaven back down the mountain as the camera pans over to the clouds, and a final of the intro song is heard._

Chirin, come

Oh so strong

To fight all that is wrong

Hear the bell

You love so well

That brings you back home

Seasons pass, hear them sing

Winter, fall, summer, spring

A great protector you will always be

The End.


End file.
